knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Failed Escape (script)
Chapter 9: Failed Escape Guard: 'You there, Where did you come from? ''(Blaze ignores the guard's question as he jumbles up various thoughts.) 'Blaze: ''Seriously, of all the places I end up in, I end up back in my hometown and the first thing they do to me is to put me in prison. Sheesh, talk about welcome home. Hopefully, Eleanore and the others are doing fine.' 'Guard #2: '''Excuse me! Did you not hear his question? '''Blaze: '''Guys, take it easy with those lances. Isn't it obvious that I'm just testing my skills after training? After all, the entire country trains itself for the war. '''Guard: '''Sorry bud, but flattery won't get you anywhere. '''Blaze: ''Damn it! Well, it was worth a shot.' 'Blaze: '''Well, that's too bad then. ''(The Thief immediatly scampers off in sarcasm) 'Blaze: '''Sorry boys! Gotta run! Can't really stay in prison now, can I? '''Guard #2: '''All guards, stay on high alert! We've got a runner on the loose! ''(Blaze heads for the Feral Dragon Grounds where he stoops low behind a black and white topknot.) 'Blaze: '''Oh great, my first time back to my home, and there's already a warrant for my arrest. Better stay low for now. ''Minutes away from the Feral Dragon Grounds..... (Blaze walks through the clearing, latching tight on his eviquo bandanna given by his mother, Aerin.) 'Blaze: ''I gotta find someplace to stay. I stay out here, there's no doubt I'll get caught.' Post Battle Dialogue Engaging Sirens 'Siren Chief: '''Gwaaaaaaghhhhh......... ''(when engaged) 'Siren Chief: '''Gwuuuuuhhhhhhhh....... ''(when defeated) (Once diminsished, he heads over further into the clearing when a Flashback starts to play in his mind.) '''Trainer #1: '''That's a rather peculiar birthmark you 'ave there. '''Trainer #2: '''If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the Mark of Garuga. '''Young Blaze: '''Mark of Garuga, what's that? '''Trainer #1: '''Garuga was a Titan Hydra Dragon that was feared by many who tried to destroy Delyra almost a thousand years ago. '''Trainer #2: '''Luckily, the first Exalt along with the Dragon of Divine Flames, Solaris were able to defeat him and put him in a long slumber. '''Young Blaze: ''*Mutters* That sounds terrible… '''Trainer #1: '''Aye, it was. Though his followers, known as the Garugi formed Gudora, were in dying mischievous hopes of reviving their fallen master. If that mark of yers was the Mark itself, that would've meant that you would've had Garuga inside of you. Post Battle Dialogue '''Future Aerin: '''Excuse me, but, what are you doing out here? ''(Minutes pass as Blaze grounds his shock into her.) Future Aerin: 'Don't worry, I understand. Anybody on the streets who was offered help would be speechless. Now, why don't you stay in my house for the night? The streets of Solaria are quite dangerous at night. '''Blaze: '''But wait, what about those who live with you? Would it be ok for them that you allowed a total stranger to stay at your house? '''Future Aerin: '''You've nothing to worry about, my mother and grandfather wouldn't mind at all. After all, you're not the first person. ''(Aerin kindly leads Blaze to her house. They are both settled at the wooden kitchen table where they are induced in a small talk.) 'Future Aerin: '''If you don't mind, May I ask your name? '''Blaze: '''You may call me Blaze. '''Future Aerin: '''Lovely name. I must say. ''(She climbs upstairs to see Blaze crosslegged in thought when she kindly asks him in concern.) 'Future Aerin: '''I hope you don't mind, but I just came in to check if you were ok. '''Blaze: '''Don't worry about me. I'm ok. '''Future Aerin: '''You don't sound okay to me. Would you like to talk about it? '''Blaze: '''Why do you care on whatever I'm feeling? Both of us are total strangers to each other anyway. '''Future Aerin: '''Well, Judging from the way I found you were acting back there on the streets, it seemed that you lost something very near and dear to you. '''Blaze: ''Damn. She's good, no doubt about it.' Well… Since you seem persistent…............... I lost my mother. 'Future Aerin: '''I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Oh dear, I wish I didn't ask… '''Blaze: '''It's not your fault, you had no idea. At least I was able to see her again. '''Future Aerin: '''Huh, I-I don't understand. Didn't you say she was dead? '''Blaze: '''I think it would make more sense if I show you this. ''(The Thief pulls out his bandanna and compares it with Aerin's identical bandanna. The results were suprising.) 'Future Aerin: '''But… how? This is a family heirloom. Each bandanna has a unique pattern. My family's the only one to have a red sun in the middle. If you have this, then… ''(Blaze immediatly hugs his mother.) 'Future Aerin: '''I have a son? But, I'm not even married yet, nor do I have plans to. Not yet anyway. '''Blaze: '''I'm sorry if I just blurted it out to you; I should've said it a little slower. ''(a short knock on the door catches both of thier attention. Worry gripping Aerin's heart she whispers farewell to a teary Blaze before dismissing him to the back of the house in secrecy. One of the guards shuffle in as soon as Aerin welcomes them in.) 'Guard: '''Excuse me ma'am, I don't mean to intrude, but several eyewitnesses have stated that you brought in a suspect. Perhaps you wouldn't mind us checking around your house? '''Aerin: '''I'm sorry, but there isn't anything suspicious here, but you're welcome to check around. I only request that you keep it quiet. My mother and grandfather would like to rest in peace. '''Guard: '''Very well then. At your request. '''Aerin: *Mouths to Blaze* '''Get out of here for now. '''Blaze: *whispers* '''I'm sorry. I must leave for now. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble. '''Aerin: '''I understand. Take care… my son. ''(Blaze ducks from the window as Aerin slides it shut, now crawling low in the tall grass.) After Save Screen (Blaze tries to scamper back to the Feral Dragon Grounds where he would meet up with a boat that direclty heads to Aragary. He then is outnumbered by numerous guards, lances pointed at him red handed.) 'Blaze: ''Of course… The guard inspecting was just used as bait. Giving time for any convict to escape. It was just a matter of bringing other guards out to surround the area, guaranteeing capture to any convict who took the bait.' (The Thief slowly backs away from snarling wolves leashed by the city guards patrolling near the Grounds.) '''Blaze: '''Damn it… '''Guard: '''You've got quite the guts to run away from us like that. I must admit though, you lasted longer than most other convicts out here. '''Blaze: '''Let me go! ''(The lead assassin steps forward with a killer smile) '' '''Lead Assassin: '''It'd be easy to kill you now, but I'm pretty sure we've someone back at the castle who'd want to meet ya… ''> To World Map''' ' ' ' ''' Category:LA Blaze chapter scripts